


好事多磨1

by shaneggy



Category: Taynew Offgun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneggy/pseuds/shaneggy





	1. Chapter 1

看到新出的照片，突然想写两个公子哥谈恋爱的故事  
大部分NT（原谅我对NT情有独钟~）小部分TN  
副cp gun*off (我对go也情有独钟)  
Abo  
Chapter 1  
郑家和林家都是M城中有名的世家，但因为两家从事业务不同，倒也一直没什么瓜葛。小辈们也只是在宴会上混个脸熟，各自混的都是不同圈子。但是郑家和林家的公子哥倒是在M城齐名，都是新一代的领军人物，会玩又能干，还都长得英俊潇洒、各有千秋，是M城各大世家Omega眼里的金龟婿。不过据说这两人王不见王，从小到大从未有过交集，甚至有人说这两人相互厌恶，关系十分不好。  
这M城流言蜚语极多，但这事倒是有几分真实。郑明心和林阳虽说不熟，但从小到大倒也见过几回面，只是一见面两人就起争执，搞得两人各自的圈子也从来不互相往来。说实话，这两人就是天生的冤家，互相看不顺眼，郑明心看不惯林阳的自来熟以及偶尔流露出的天真，林阳也看不惯郑明心的高冷与直率。城中所有人都以为这俩人会各自安好，一辈子做熟悉的陌生人，谁知，这两个alpha最后竟然谈起了恋爱……  
夜晚的M城很美，灯红酒绿，白天疲于奔命的上班族此时也脱下了西装，在迷幻的灯光下疯狂舞蹈。此时的郑明心正和一群好友搂着被这帮公子哥吸引来的Omega，坐在酒吧的卡座上享受着月考结束的快乐时光。郑明心刚上大二，学的是电子工程，按他的话说，既然什么都能学好，就挑个书看的少的，不过书看的少，考试倒不少，一场接一场的考试让一向从容的郑大少也只能一天有半天困在自习室，玩也玩不尽兴。这不终于月考结束，郑明心就约上好友去快活快活。只是一在卡座落座，郑明心就被蜂拥而来的Omega甜腻的信息素熏得头疼，那本来堪称漂亮的脸蛋上浮上了一层冰霜，挑了个看着顺眼、信息素不那么刺鼻的Omega搂在怀里，默默释放alpha的威压，让前来的Omega们望而却步，只能嫉妒地看着被郑明心搂在怀里的Omega。  
在酒吧光喝酒总没意思，边玩边喝才是正理，一群不大的青年人玩起了真心话大冒险，摆在桌子中间的酒瓶转来转去，瓶口正对的人或喝酒或大冒险，郑明心玩得正嗨，突然旁边的gun给了他一肘子，“new,new,快看，快看，看吧台边上那个beta,草，真对我胃口。.”gun是郑明心从小玩到大的好友，虽然和郑明心同岁，但身高和一张娃娃脸让人觉得他还是个孩子，以至于郑明心一直把他当弟弟宠，但有一句话是永恒不变的真理——永远不能小瞧一个alpha，即使他外表如何无害，骨子里还是流淌着alpha征服的血液。而且gun比大多数alpha战斗力更惊人，比他高两头的alpha他都能一个扫堂腿瞬间打倒，所以即便个子不高，桃花运倒是比一直一张冷脸的郑明心还红火。  
郑明心无奈地顺着好友的手指看那个真对他好友胃口的beta到底是何方神圣，从郑明心的方向只能看到一双包裹在牛仔裤中的笔直长腿，和那人仰起头来喝酒显现出的白皙脖颈和骨骼分明的手腕，腿倒是好腿，郑明心有些心痒，只是这beta一看就很高，可能比郑明心还高点，郑明心摇了摇头，他最多只能接受跟他差不多高的beta和Omega。不过gun个儿不高，却格外喜欢高挑的人，以至于每回gun跟对象在一起走，郑明心总感觉是爸比在带着gun,这话郑明心可不敢跟gun说，怕小米椒爆炸，只能在心里调侃。”额，额，是挺好看，不过gun啊，你泡这个beta，可别被人家攻了啊，一看比你大三号呢！不过这长腿缠腰上是挺带劲啊~“郑明心话还没说完，就被gun虚晃了一拳，然后就只能看见他火急火燎的背影。郑明心叹了口气，脸上挂起了笑，重新又加入到游戏中，正巧瓶口转到了他，好友争相起哄，让郑明心亲他旁边的omega。郑明心一低头，就吻住了旁边Omega的红唇，草莓味，倒是不赖，而被吻得Omega被郑明心清冽的薄荷信息素和火热的唇刺激的一脸潮红，紧紧搂着郑明心的脖子，正在郑明心亲得正陶醉，突然被旁边的朋友拉了起来，郑明心还没来得及生气，那人就说：“new,Gun和林阳对上了！”


	2. 好事多磨2

Chapter 2 

刚才还沉溺在美人乡中的郑明心一听这话，原本还有些迷糊的头脑瞬间清醒，整个人就像被抓住尾巴的猫一样，上回和林阳见面还是初中，那时两人在宴会上针对牛仔裤的颜色是叫牛仔色还是蓝色争论了一个晚上，最后两个人的修养都碎了一地，互相揪着对方的衣领，像两只小斗鸡一样死死盯着对方，清酒和薄荷的信息素充斥着大厅，引发了一阵骚动，最后两方家长各自按着自家熊孩子的脑袋向主人家道歉，提着耳朵在众人善意的微笑中离场。如今一见面林阳就跟gun对上了，郑明心感觉自己脖子上的血管在隐隐跳动，他猛地站起来，迈开长腿，大步来到吧台。郑明心第一眼就看到了林阳，穿着体恤和短裤，脚下还穿着拖鞋，头发凌乱一看就是刚从家里出来，这个蠢货，不过…长得真他妈的辣啊。是的，在郑明心眼中，林阳除了是个蠢货之外还有一身极其吸引他的皮囊，与上次见面相比，林阳成熟了不少，当初那使得郑明心能边骂他边勃起的劲儿也越来越凸显。郑明心出神的思路被林阳猛然上前攥住gun领子打断了，他暗骂了一句，把原本扣的严严实实的衬衫解开了四颗扣子，快步走到gun身边，安抚地搂住气愤的gun,以防gun一拳打倒林阳这个弱鸡，“哟，这不是林大少吗？怎么，你也看上这个beta了? 这beta有什么特别之处，让林大少爷动这么大的气？“边说边把林阳攥在Gun领子上的手一根根掰开。  
林阳转身看着此时的郑明心，穿着一件黑色衬衫，胸口大敞，白皙结实的胸肌和腹肌若隐若现，一看就是精心锻炼的身材，林阳此时愤怒的大脑也不由自主地发出一声感叹，只是一看郑明心那张漂亮的脸，愤怒又回上了心头。”呀，你朋友调戏我朋友，还想趁人之危，我一进来就看到他搂着我朋友，怎样，我该不该生气？!“ ”去你的！老子才不是那么没品的人！他主动搂的我，搞笑，老子还用趁人之危吗？!’gun一听这话就炸了，辣味的信息素瞬间爆发，周围的Omega不由自主地颤抖，屈服于释放信息素的alpha，郑明心一惊，要是任凭他散发信息素，明天他们就能上头条，妈的，都怪林阳那个蠢货，郑明心赶紧拿起吧台上的酒一把泼到了gun的头上，“清醒点!这可不是拳击台，周围都是Omega，赶紧收回去。”林阳冷笑着看着这两人的举动：‘谁知道是不是你强迫他，你……”此时迷糊的beta终于清醒过来，摇摇晃晃站起来摔进了林阳的怀里，’tay,我失恋了，我失恋了，为啥她就是不喜欢我，我都让她上了结果她上完就跑了! 我再也不相信爱情了,tay,你说话啊“林阳一脸担忧地抱着自家痛哭的好友，”没事，off,我一定会让她付出代价，我带你回家啊，伯父伯母都等急了。‘ ’我爱她啊，我真的爱她!” ’我知道，我知道“ 林阳半拖半抱地带着比自己还高的好友，给了郑明心和gun一个凶狠的表情，转身走了。  
Gun还没死心，身上的信息素隐隐欲动，郑明心看着林阳的背影，眼神在下三路徘徊，这腿这屁股，默默咽了口口水，脑子里充满了想要把林阳摁在吧台上的黄色废料，就在gun要冲过去时，郑明心赶紧拉住自家好友，”等会儿，不急于现在，gun,你今天的眼光尤其好。放心，那个叫off的beta我一定帮你追到手。“


	3. 好事多磨3

chapter 3  
郑明心想上林阳，一直都想。郑明心第一次打飞机时想得是林阳，15岁的郑明心想着前几天那张与他争辩的脸释放，从此，郑明心的春梦大都有着林阳的身影和那郑明心讨厌的对谁都展露的笑脸。  
郑明心讨厌林阳，讨厌这个像他名字一样人人都暖的小太阳。6岁的郑明心也曾被林阳的笑脸不由自主地吸引，心里一直念着这个不常见却可亲的哥哥，可当他再一次见到林阳，看着林阳哥哥把曾经给他的糖果也给了其他孩子，郑明心就开始决定讨厌他。于是，郑明心见到林阳就开始挑衅，一开始是刻意，到了最后就成了习惯，以至于到了长大后不用挑衅，两人一见面，信息素就控制不住。郑明心和林阳确实是一对天生的冤家，两人对很多东西都各持己见，而且十分固执，一争辩就跟说rap一样语速飞快，让旁人都无法听清到底他们争论的是什么。  
林阳不讨厌郑明心，他只是一见他就上火。郑明心总能知道如何让他丧失修养，暴露alpha的本性，拽着这个比他小两岁的人的领子，想着怎样才能一拳击碎这张漂亮的脸。林阳从小到大在人群中无往不利，人缘超好，郑明心是他见到的第一个基本上也是唯一的一个对他常年不假词色的人。只是人大都对长得好看的人十分宽容，偏偏林阳又觉得郑明心好看的过分，以至于每回吵完架总会不由自主地期待下一次见面。  
郑明心和林阳都在朱大上大学，本来高他两届的林阳因为转专业只比他高一届。在工程学院大楼的楼前，刚下课的郑明心坐在车里，旁边是迫不及待想要去见off的gun，“快，快，new,我查到了off是电影系大四的，赶紧开车” 边说边揪着郑明的头摇晃，郑明心觉得自己要是不答应，会被他摇成脑震荡，于是赶紧打起了火，开往电影系大楼。  
电影系就在经济系的旁边，郑明心在车上都能看见林阳那个蠢货和一群人从楼里出来，然后嘻嘻哈哈地再见，与一个人一起同行，而且旁边走的正是gun心心念念的off，“妈的，再看一眼也是绝了，off怎么能这么帅!”gun一句话没说完就跑下了车，徒留郑明心在原地感叹儿大不由爹。  
郑明心没下车，他远远看着off一脸窘迫地面对gun喷发的热情，看着off摁住了想要上前的林阳，gun跟林阳说了什么然后拽着off离开了，而林阳在原地表情变换，郑明心看得好笑，林阳总能让他破功。正笑着，突然发现林阳离他越来越近直至走到车前，敲了敲车窗，看着郑明心还带着笑意的脸，红着耳朵故作凶狠地说:“呀，你朋友拐了我朋友，我没开车，你得负责送我回家”   
郑明心的笑意僵在脸上，心猛然跳动了一下，一股热流传到下身，妈的，那股劲又出来了，真他妈的欠干啊。


	4. 好事多磨4

chapter 4  
gun为了拐走off，不惜把郑明心出卖给了林阳当司机，内心还有些愧疚，不过这倒恰恰合了郑明心的意，看着站在车窗前红着耳朵的林阳，郑明心的大脑疯狂运转，他受够了每次打飞机时想着林阳，一做梦就梦见林阳在他身下的场景，梦见他勾着自己的脖子尽情呻吟，梦见他哭着承诺再也不会对别人也展露那该死的笑容。郑明心想实现这个梦，他知道林阳喜欢他的脸，毕竟林阳曾经泡过的omega总有几分像郑明心，而该死的他追求的人都像林阳，他连跟人上床都叫的是林阳的名字。  
郑明心嘴角勾起，叫林阳上车，态度温和的诡异。林阳惊讶地看着郑明心给他系安全带，他盯着郑明心低头时露出来的腺体，鼻子充满了郑明心清冽的薄荷信息素，明明同为alpha的信息素十分霸道，此时却让林阳没有信息素对抗的感觉，只是牙有点痒。郑明心听到林阳逐渐加粗的呼吸声，看到林阳的手无意识地扣着裤子上的破洞，他猛地抬起头按住林阳的脑袋狠狠地吻住了林阳。林阳僵硬了一下随后挣脱开一直没系上的安全带搂着郑明心的脖子以同样的热情回吻。两个早就对对方有想法的alpha的吻不带一丝温情，有的只是相互之间的征服。清酒和薄荷信息素喷发，两种信息素混在一起，穿过了堪称宽敞的越野车散发到了外界的空气中。幸好此时已经学生们几乎都回家了，否则准会引起骚动。  
郑明心边回应边伸手摸索副驾驶上的按钮，使劲砸了一下平日里爱惜的连后座塑料膜都没摘的爱车，林阳瞬间感觉身体没了支撑物，在重力的趋使下后仰，他一把勾过郑明心的脖子，把他直接从驾驶座拉到了身上。两人嘴上没停，手上也没停，郑明心一手插进林阳的头发，另一只手解开了林阳的皮带，林阳双手早就顺着郑明心腰向上，肆意抚摸着结实的腹肌和胸肌。郑明心一把拉下林阳的裤子，一口含住小林阳。林阳身体一颤，清酒的信息素形成了旋风。他从未想过事情会这样发展，上了郑明心的车，在副驾驶上让郑明心给他口，来不及细想，郑明心感到林阳的分神，轻轻咬了一下林阳的分身，林阳一激灵直接怼到了郑明心的嗓子眼，引得郑明心的手使劲在林阳紧实的屁股上掐了一把。  
郑明心漂亮的眉眼染上了淫糜，林阳的分身在郑明心嘴里进出，一开始还由郑明心吞吐，到最后郑明心只能任凭爆发alpha本能的林阳按着脑袋被动接受输出。  
过了许久，从来没口过alpha的郑明心觉得自己口腔快破皮了时，林阳终于释放了，幸好他还记得拔出来，但白浊还是粘在了郑明心漂亮的脸上。郑明心心疼地摸着自己快脱臼的下巴，妈的，林阳这个欠干的蠢货。  
郑明心一边开车一边摸着下巴，侧眼看着林阳，林阳的脸上上的红从刚才就没褪下来，甚至有往下延伸的趋势，亏得他今年晒得比往年黑，才看不怎么出来。  
把林阳送到了公寓，林阳火急火燎地说了声谢谢跑下了车，不知道的还以为郑明心对他干了什么。受伤受累的明明是我，郑明心喊住了林阳，招手让他回来，林阳看似什么都没发生的回来，眼睛却不敢直视郑明心，郑明心从车窗探出身体，搂住了林阳，贴着林阳耳边说“林大少爷，裤链还没拉呢”，说完伸手帮他拉上。


	5. 好事多磨5

Chapter 5  
林阳连电梯都没坐，一口气爬上了15楼，摊在在了公寓沙发上。林阳暗自庆幸自己前几天的决定，搬出了家，所以此时家里只有他一个，没有人能看见他此时的狼狈。他捂着脸，躺在自己精心挑选的沙发上，回想着刚才，林阳想一头砸在地上，他绝对是被郑明心那张漂亮的脸蛊惑了，才会在学院楼前做出这种事情，不过那滋味确实令人难忘，怪不得郑明心的对象就没断过。  
郑明心当然不是毫无目的的，他发情期快到了，这个发情期他想和林阳一起过。M城王家和肖家联姻，林家和郑家都被邀请参加了几日之后的婚礼，这一场林阳和郑明心都会去。郑明心早几日就计划好了，穿上精心熨烫过的西装，郑明心看着镜子中的自己，眼中全是势在必得。  
郑明心跟着父母进场，一进场就看见穿着深蓝色西装的林阳在一群人包围下放声大笑，这身西装很衬他，修身的剪裁凸显了宽肩窄腰和一双长腿，更让郑明心有些心痒。他早知道林阳招人喜欢，就连跟他谈过的Omega也称赞过林阳的平易近人和帅气。郑明心有点出神，明明一开始他也可以选择和林阳成为朋友，但他却不想沦为他庞大朋友圈的一个小小分支，每天翘首期盼着等着这个交际花一般的男人翻牌，他想成为他的特别，所以他成了林阳唯一的对头，一见面就对他冷嘲热讽。他倒也从另一方面达到了目的，他成了林阳特别生气对象。一想起林阳生气时的表情，郑明心就忍不住想笑，怎么会有alpha生气时不带攻击性反而有一丝可爱。郑明心希望自己疯了，但他该死的清醒的过分，他清醒地想要林阳。  
林阳也看到了他，事实上，郑明心一进门林阳就看到了他。郑明心天然自带一种气质，与常人不同，白的过分，也漂亮的过分，连Omega也比不过他。他曾经听相熟的Omega偷偷抱怨隔壁的郑大少白得过分，自愧不如，还偏偏喜欢皮肤健康的Omega，走在一起肤色差显著，临了还说了一句，“他喜欢的Omega就跟你差不多黑，这郑大少是不是由恨生爱，哎，别说，他喜欢的Omega长得还真跟你挺像，也不知道他在哪找的。弄得现在仰慕郑大少的Omega都去沙滩美黑了，我店里的防晒都没人买了。” 说者无意，听者有心，林阳嘴里嘟囔着‘怎么会，怎么会……” ，内心却不由自主地动了一下。他用余光看着郑明心走进了他自己的圈子，勾上了身边人的肩膀，甚至他还亲了凑上来的Omega的脸颊。林阳有些生气，难道那天郑明心的主动只是因为一时冲动想要发泄，可他那是发泄吗，那是在给他发泄啊，  
林阳脑子里闪过种种念头，他夺过off刚拿来的红酒，一饮而尽，全然忘了所谓的红酒礼仪。‘呀，林阳，你疯了吗？这可是肖家有名的好酒，就让你这么糟蹋了……”还没说完，林阳又夺过off手里另一杯，盯着郑明心再次一饮而尽。那天天被朋友开玩笑的喉结涌动，让旁边的Omega看得咽了下口水。  
郑明心知道林阳那个蠢货在看他，那么明目张胆的目光谁看不见，他看着林阳的喉结，想着如果自己舔上它林阳会是什么反应。于是郑明心伸出舌头看着林阳舔了舔杯口，表情是十足的暗示，看得林阳耳朵逐渐爬上了红色，原本游刃有余的动作也开始变得僵硬。“new,你不会看上林阳了吧，因恨生爱？这么浪漫？‘旁边的gun目视了全程，对郑明心的骚操作十分无语，拍拍郑明心的肩，”我要去找off 了，你要上就赶紧上，林阳那么受欢迎，你不上别被人抢了，最后沦落到跟Omega抢alpha。‘说完就撒欢跑了。  
婚宴结束，郑明心看着林阳挥别了朋友，握紧裤兜里的诱导剂跟着林阳走到他车前。‘你跟着我干啥？‘ ‘ 我上回去送你，礼尚往来，今天送我回家吧。’ ‘ 你车呢? 你家司机呢？“ “我爸妈早就回去了，我今天没开车来，所以林大少爷，送我回家吧，好不好？‘ 郑明心边说边笑。林阳倒吸了一口冷气，他无比确定此时的郑明心在向他撒娇，这他妈的十分不正常，可他被蛊惑的脑子却做出了完全相反的决定，’额，额，我送你，送你行了吧!” ” 我就知道林大少爷最好了。’ 郑明心此时的笑容笑得林阳汗毛都竖起来了，似乎感到浑身一凉。


	6. 好事多磨6

Chapter 6

林阳开车技术并不好，或者说他顶多能保证把自己安全送到目的地，此时副驾驶上坐着郑明心更让他原本不高的驾驶技术打了个折扣，完全走不了直线。郑明心紧紧抓住副驾驶上的扶手，身体随着车身晃动，内心开始质疑自己的决定，为了林阳豁出自己的命是不是有点太过了。  
“呀，你家在哪？告诉我地址。‘ “ 跟你家顺路，沿着去你家的路走就成了。” 林阳内心的疑惑加大，却也没细想，摇摇晃晃地朝着自己家开。郑明心的手一直不自觉地摸着裤袋，他看着林阳开车时沉静的侧脸，突然感觉自己的行为有点卑劣，为了得到林阳细心算计却从未想过光明正大地追求，归根结底他只是想满足内心一直以来的欲望。他不知道自己喜不喜欢林阳，但他知道他一定想要占有林阳，占有他的人，占有他的生活，占有那笑容。永远不要小看一个人良知的承受程度，郑明心的犹疑只持续了一瞬，然后瞬间坚定，“这就是我想要的’郑明心在心里对自己说。  
林阳对郑明心此时的心理活动一无所知，他正专注于前方的道路，脑子里拼命回想在驾校里被教练强灌的知识。林阳终于把车开到了自家楼下，他转身想问问郑明心接下来怎么走，但他发现郑明心的表情不对劲。郑明心白皙皮肤上的红色几乎蔓延到了脖子，眼睛却亮的吓人，此刻正仅仅盯着他，而他的手早已摸到自己的身下摩擦，车内薄荷味的信息素越变越浓，使同为alpha的他热血沸腾。草，郑明心在搞什么幺蛾子，林阳惊吓地看着郑明心扔在脚底下的诱导剂瓶子，内心的似乎跑过了一万匹草泥马。这诱导剂是双a伴侣在一方发情时用的，能让发情的一方信息素大幅增强，来使另一方在伴侣发情期时不会发出攻击而是臣服于对方。林阳感觉自己的身体渐渐发烫，在郑明心霸道的信息素下林阳提不起一丝反抗的心思，他知道自己又栽在这个小他两岁的臭小子上了。不是我方不能打，而是敌人太狡猾，林阳做梦都没想到郑明心能搞到这种数量稀少的配给药物，还偏偏用在他身上。  
郑明心此刻觉得自己的身体仿佛要爆炸，尤其是下半身，在西裤的束缚下更为难受，但是当他看到林阳双眼迷离时，他知道自己成功了。他一把勾过林阳，两人在狭窄的座位上毫不温柔地啃咬，不知道是谁的舌尖破了，两个人分开的时候满嘴是血。林阳此刻已经自暴自弃，按住郑明心想要扒他裤子的手，喘着粗气说；’ 妈的，臭小子，去楼上，15楼，别在这。“ 郑明心勾起嘴角，打开车门无视林阳挣扎的动作，一把抱起林阳用体测时百米冲刺的速度上楼。


	7. 好事多磨7

chapter 7  
林阳的公寓安全系数极好，郑明心飞速爬到十五楼想要直接抱着林阳冲入房门，痛痛快快地来一场，却被林阳门前的指纹瞳孔信息素三重扫描限制住了脚步。郑明心只好刹住自己马上就要撞上门的身体，把林阳放下，硬受了恼羞成怒的alpha照着鼻梁的一拳，“呀，混蛋，我是没有腿吗？我又不是…”林阳还没说完就被急切的郑明心翻了个身怼在门上，林阳一句卧槽憋在嘴里被郑明心的大手(这句话写得尤其心虚，想起了郑总的猫爪)摁着脑袋对着虹膜扫描仪开门，锁还没开，林阳就听到崩的一声，然后突然感觉屁股一凉，随后郑明心的手就摸了上来。  
林阳疯了，他觉得郑明心一直在挑战他的底线，先是在学校车震，现在又想在楼道里打野战，要不是现在他打不过喝了诱导剂的郑明心他简直想把这个无时无刻发情的混蛋从15楼扔下去。郑明心沾着润滑剂的手在林阳股缝上摩擦，探索那从未有人涉足的禁地，手指绕着林阳的穴口打转，润滑剂的冰凉让林阳此时滚烫的身体打了个寒颤，使身后的触感越发清晰。林阳从没有此刻痛恨自己精心挑选的防盗锁，三层防盗终于打开了，叮的一声让此时的他兴奋地想哭出来，林阳反手勾过在自己腺体上啃咬的郑明心，一起摔在了客厅的地摊上。  
两人一进门，刚才勉强控制住的信息素再也刹不住车，薄荷味的信息素混合着清酒，刺激着已经情动的双方。双方早都已主动或被迫地被下半身支配，舌与舌你来我往地纠缠，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴流下，手大力撕扯着对方量身定制的西装，地上滚动的昂贵的袖扣似乎在控诉主人的暴殄天物。  
郑明心觉得此时情动中带着些许生气的林阳性感的可怕，日常挂在脸上的笑容被紧皱的眉头取代，面上的潮红和迷离的眼神却暴露了林阳此时的状态。林阳手臂上的青筋鼓起，被大力扯开的衬衫让林阳精壮的身材展露无疑，鼓起的胸肌是纯alpha式的性感，他觉得自己能看着林阳的脸射出来，射在林阳的脸上，这个想法让下身硬的快要爆炸。  
郑明心的左手在林阳的穴口打转，时不时插进一根手指，里面的肠道又紧又热，一张一合地吸着入侵的手指，舌尖在那比常人略小的乳头打转，时不时用虎牙轻轻研磨，右手抚摸上垂涎已久的胸肌，弹性紧实，是Omega软绵绵的触感完全不能比的 ，更让郑明心此时被欲望主导的脑子清楚的认识他在上一个alpha，他在上林阳。  
郑明心不想伤到林阳，alpha的那处本就不是为了容纳其他alpha的，既不像Omega那样可以自主分泌润滑，又比Omega更紧，只能充分扩张。可两人都等不及了，alpha的生殖欲望是进化之初就深埋在骨髓里的，尤其是情动的alpha，林阳红着脸直接岔开腿勾住郑明心的腰，“要上就上，赶紧地” “你确定?等会疼了别赖我。”林阳梗着脖子羞恼地说 “ 让你上你就上，你不会不行吧，可能你进来我都感觉不到…卧槽，你个混蛋” 林阳说到一半郑明心就直接就着润滑剂插了进去，林阳疼得倒吸一口冷气，刚刚硬的要死的分身也软了一半，一口咬在郑明心的腺体上。  
两人都不是毫无经验的人，却各自被对方的举动弄得疼得冒汗，“你放松点，蠢货，别咬我腺体” “混蛋，谁让你一下子进来的” 只能说两人连在床上都是天生的冤家。郑明心的分身此刻深埋在林阳的甬道中，又紧又热让郑明心一进去就差点把持不住，幸好林阳毫不留情地一咬让郑明心刹住了车。郑明心一边撸动着林阳的分身，一边在狭窄的甬道中费力进出，寻找林阳的敏感点。  
当郑明心怼到一处不同于别处的柔滑时，一直疼得在郑明心脖子上乱咬的林阳猛地发出一声闷哼，声音染上一丝情欲色彩。郑明心知道自己找对地方了，于是猛地抽出分身，抬起林阳的一条腿，开始在已经湿润的甬道中冲撞，每次冲撞都恰好冲撞在那一点。林阳先前半软的性器此时早已重新立了起来，从尾椎骨向上传导的快感以及被郑明心肆意操弄的羞耻让林阳的硬的爆炸，他刚想伸下手抚慰一下自己被忽略的兄弟，又被万恶的郑明心抓住了手，摁在了床头上，他想抗议的话语又被郑明心堵在了嘴里，林阳只好挺起腰来迎合郑明心，让快感积累到最大。  
Alpha身体素质是出了名的优秀，因此alpha也比Omega和beta耐操得多。林阳已经不记得郑明心在自己身体里释放了几回，他现在无比痛恨自己强悍的神经和恢复能力，后穴因为过度使用已经变得红肿，却已经适应了粗大性器的进出，好像献媚般一张一合想让它埋得更深，疼痛早已消失，有的只是积累的快感。  
双人床上的两道身影纠缠，小麦色的身躯被白皙的身躯压在身下进出，沉重的实木床都被撞得偏离了原来的位置，发出咯吱咯吱的响声，床单早已泥泞的不成样子，露骨的呻吟和喘息带着鲜明的情欲，屋内信息素浓的令人发狂，“呀，你是牲口吗？差不多该停了吧，别… 郑明心我警告你别再咬我的腺体，别，别撞那里……’


	8. 好事多磨8

Chapter 8

砰，砰，砰，‘林阳，林阳, 混蛋，起床啦，快开门！#￥%%…………“ 门外的声音响个不停，烦躁的林阳下意识地钻进了身边人的臂弯，徒劳地抵御声音的侵扰。旁边人似乎也烦得不行，紧紧搂住投怀送抱的林阳，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝。林阳感觉到脖子上的一阵痒意，以为是苍蝇不知死活地挑衅，想要伸出手把这只苍蝇拍掉，却发现自己的手似乎被什么东西禁锢住了，怎么也抽不出来，迷糊的林阳觉得相对于奋力打死这只苍蝇来说似乎继续睡下去更有吸引力，于是在旁边人充满着好闻薄荷味的怀里拱了拱，继续被打断的睡眠。

郑明心此刻半梦半醒，喝了诱导剂和一个体格不逊于自己的alpha大战了三天之后的郑明心感觉自己虚的要命，迫切需要睡眠来恢复体力，于是对于门外的噪音郑明心只把眼睛睁开了一条缝作为回应， 隐隐约约瞥见眼前一大片蜜色的肌肤，又睡了过去。

门外的声音似乎感觉到自己不会被回应，渐渐消失了。床上的两人浑然不觉将要发生在自己身上的惨剧，那被白皙身影搂在怀里的棕色男人甚至还打起了呼噜，一声又一声，似乎在为自己吹奏沉沦的前奏曲。

突然，这安详的音乐被一声巨响打破，随后是门口防盗尽职尽责响起的警报声，“警告，警告，有陌生人侵入。警告，警告……” 郑明心早在那声巨响中惊醒，瞬间从床上跳起来，抓起了床头柜上的台灯，摆出了攻击姿势。而唯一的武器被抢的林阳，只能一脸惊吓地捡起昨天晚上从床上扫下去的缅甸语词典，用双手举过头顶，想要用知识的力量击昏闯入者。

这就是off在gun一锤子敲碎了门口的防盗锁闯入屋中见到的图景，屋内信息素浓得呛人，衣服散乱在地下，床上一片狼藉，他的好友此刻正光着身子可笑地举着一本缅甸语词典要拍不拍地停留在他的脸前，而那个常常让他愚蠢的好友变得更加愚蠢的臭小子（林阳语）同样光着身子，拿着台灯，目瞪口呆地看着他和他身后拿着锤子一脸不爽的gun。

时间仿佛凝固了，光着身子的两人在各自好友的宛如X光的注视下，从地下拾起支离破碎的衣服捂住关键部位，一向车速惊人的郑明心在gun似笑非笑地表情下罕见地有些羞赧，而林阳早就成了一块红烧的黑炭，差点把捂关键部位的布拿起来捂脸。“行了，off, 我们先出去，让这俩人好好收拾一下。“ 友谊之魂终于觉醒的gun扯着兴味未尽的off离开‘，还贴心地为好友关上了房门。

在床上呆了三天的两人此时虚的要命，林阳只感觉自己头重脚轻，胃肠令人不安地蠕动，勉强撑着从衣柜里拽出衣服，扔到郑明心的头上。郑明心看着林阳光滑的脊背，从脖子到那隐秘之处的一串吻痕在林阳弯腰拿衣服时越发明显，那让郑明心痴迷的臀肉也布满了前几日激情下留下的印记，郑明心觉得自己的下半身又蠢蠢欲动起来，连林阳扔给他衣服时显露的肱二头肌在郑明心眼里也性感的要命，可惜自己此刻有心无力，下次一定……

林阳不知道这个慢条斯理穿衣服的混蛋已经开始想着下次的事情了，他现在大脑很空，缺乏养料的大脑让本来就对这种事毫无经验的林阳越发无助，他只能当作无事发生，忍着肌肉酸痛穿上衣服走进客厅。

本来是互不相干甚至有些针锋相对的两伙人此刻在一个客厅里面面相觑，看着眼下青黑，脚步虚浮的两人，gun和off决定先各自安顿自己的朋友，时间还长着呢，他俩的事不急，不急。


	9. 好事多磨9

Chapter 9 （ gun off ）

写nt写得词穷了，写点gunoff  
Off第一次见gun 是在酒吧，漂亮的像未成年Omega的男孩坐在酒吧的高脚凳上腿都够不着地却说要请他喝酒，刚失恋的他搂过男孩：“呀，成年了吗就给哥哥买酒，不怕我是个坏人吗，把你吃干抹净。小孩子早点回家，大晚上的不安全” 他说完都感觉自己是完全的慈父心肠，连失恋的痛苦都减轻了不少。可gun 是怎么回答的啊，紧盯着他的双眼，稚嫩的脸庞眼睛里却是男人该有的成熟，凑近他的耳朵，霸道的辣味信息素充斥着鼻腔，引得off作为beta不那么敏感的腺体也隐隐发烫，‘ 帅哥，我早就成年了，你要是想吃干抹净，我求之不得。倒是你，别喝这么多酒最后便宜了哪个混蛋。“ 随后off的记忆就只有自家好友冲入酒吧与Gun差点打起来，然后郑明心出现。原来他是郑明心的朋友，又是个长得像Omega的alpha。

第二次见gun是经济系大楼门前，他和林阳刚出楼门就看到了郑明心的车。虽然好友和郑明心不对付，但在朱大，尤其是八卦之上颜值主义的电影系，郑大少爷的车谁不认识。郑明心来这干啥，来找茬？他还不至于无聊到这种地步吧。来追人？什么人能让郑明心追到隔着大半个校园的经济系。身旁的林阳看到车先不解后愤怒，还没见到郑明心自己就先反应了个全套。Off心中暗自好笑，让平时怎样都不生气的林阳气成这样，郑明心倒也真是个好样的。刚打算调侃一下好友，gun就从那辆车上下来了。Gun不显矮，因为比例的优秀off甚至还觉得他腿挺长，穿着oversize的西装，顶着一张漂亮的娃娃脸，显得越发的嫩，气场却让人无法忽视。

Gun走到他俩身前，“ 呀，off ,今天跟我去吃晚饭吧。“ 边说边看了看表，”我六点半在瑞切尔订了位置。“ off此时鬼迷心窍得觉得gun带着粗大男士腕表骨骼分明的细瘦手腕性感的厉害，明明他喜欢的是高挑的女alpha或者Omega，偏偏这小个子搅得他心绪不宁。Off一向是随心而行的人，要不也不可能恋爱和失恋在一天发生。既然喜欢，那就干，瑞切尔他可是想吃好久了。旁边的林阳觉出他的意动，慌忙抓住他的手：‘呀，off，你走了我怎么回家？!”  
Gun早就拉起了off的手，“林大少爷你就坐我朋友的车吧，我俩先走了。‘说完留下羞恼的林阳。

Off和gun自从那天吃完饭就一直在聊line，每天说说生活中发生的事情。Off发现gun简直就跟林阳一样令人操心，没熟的时候还维持一下形象，熟了之后简直就像小孩子一样，开玩笑地叫他爸比，利用他漂亮的脸撒娇卖萌耍流氓，天天一见面就抱着off的腰，怎么扯也扯不下来，还非得把脸埋在他的颈窝，吸连off都感觉不出来的牛奶信息素，偶尔还伸出舌头舔舔腺体，引起off挣扎后笑笑又抱着不放。

Off觉得自己不想在跟alpha暧昧，倒像养个孩子，可偏偏这孩子还是个小流氓。


	10. chapter  16

林阳一进门就看到了泡在门口浴缸里拿着平板打游戏的郑明心，漂亮的脸神情专注，坦露出的一小部分的精壮白皙的身体引人遐想，空气中因为主人的放松弥漫起清冽的薄荷味，使得原本羞恼的林阳平静了下来，清酒味缓缓释放。林阳突然感觉一切都值了，在朋友中丢脸，被陌生人调侃，大概比起这个人来说都不算什么。感知到另一个alpha进入地盘的郑明心从游戏中强行抽神，破天荒地干了自己最不齿的事情，全然不顾队友的呼救，他抬起头，看着此时的林阳，眼神交汇，寂静中酝酿暧昧，郑明心第无数次感叹，林阳果真是长在他审美点上的男人，一切都那么和他心意。郑明心直接从浴缸里站了起来，带起的水滴迸溅在林阳的脚背上，性感的身材完全显现，黑色的毛发从小腹一直延伸到深处，显然不同于Omega的身材自信彰显着alpha的力量，他看着呆住的林阳，张开双臂“呀，不想上我吗？我可洗干净等你很久了”，边说边走向信息素猛然喷发的alpha，还未走近就被林阳一把带倒在沙发上，狠狠地吻了上来。

郑明心总能激起林阳的凌虐欲，让那深埋在骨子里的alpha本性释放，此刻大方坦露的郑明心只让林阳想要摁着他干个通透，在那令人垂涎的身体上留下自己的印记。林阳突然感觉出有一个alpha男朋友的好处，在alpha强大的恢复力面前，再粗暴的性事对方也能全然接受。林阳狠狠蹂躏着身下人的嘴唇，舌与舌不服输地相互纠缠，牙齿啃咬着唇瓣，大手流连过令人欲罢不能的胸肌，两指夹起那粉红色的小点，肆意揉捏，小小的颗粒瞬间挺立，林阳低下头舔上了小点，在坚实的胸肌上留下或深或浅的牙印，郑明心在林阳耳边低喘，双手早就扯开林阳的碍事的衬衫抚上了身上人的脊背，两腿自动勾上了腰，声音带着笑意” 哥哥，怜惜一下我啊，我可是第一次“ 换来的只是林阳用力在脖子上的一咬，疼得郑明心倒吸了一口冷气。  
郑明心知道今天不让林阳干爽了林阳不可能罢休，任何一个alpha被他使了那样挑衅alpha尊严的手段上了都不会善罢甘休，更何况林阳还是alpha中的佼佼者，就算林阳喜欢他，他也得付出点代价。不过林阳发狠时的表情让郑明心越发情动，脖子上的青筋鼓起，小麦色的肌肤沾了汗水越发性感，他放任自己沉沦于身上人的魅力，薄荷味的信息素包裹着清酒味的信息素。  
林阳在郑明心脖颈处舔舐，舌尖在发烫的腺体周围打转，感受郑明心的轻颤，随后直接用虎牙咬上了腺体，清酒味的信息素强行注入，疼得郑明心扣紧了身上人的肩膀，忍不住低骂出声，下身却不受控制地高高抬起，顶在了林阳的牛仔裤上，粗糙的布料使得郑明心越发敏感，下身涨得越发厉害，林阳却猛然在亲到郑明心下腹时停了下来，毫不理会郑明心挺立的欲望，直接伸出一根手指插入了后穴，后穴出乎意料的湿润，甚至还一张一合地吸引着手指向里进，林阳抬头看向郑明心，此刻郑明心早已被林阳咬腺体咬得毫无反抗之力，两眼泛着生理性的泪水，从脸到全身都变成了粉红色，郑明心接到林阳疑惑的眼神，笑了笑，勾着林阳的脖子，”我说了我洗干净等你了，哥哥不相信吗？“说完直接伸手拉开了林阳的裤链，握住林阳的粗大，对着自己的穴口，“你不想进来..来，草，林阳，你够了！” 郑明心还没说完就被林阳一下子进入，肠壁紧紧包裹着林阳，又紧又热，爽得林阳骂出了声，直接一巴掌打在了郑明心屁股上，留下了鲜红的掌印，郑明心破天荒地感到一阵羞耻，如果说先前他还是游刃有余，此刻却开始觉得今晚的走向似乎不受他控制了。  
“ 怎么不叫哥哥了？我记得你小时候一直叫我林阳哥哥的” 林阳俯下身在郑明心耳边说话，热气呼在耳朵上，使那已经红透了的耳朵越发向深红色转变，林阳大开大合地在郑明心体内进出，看着郑明心徒劳地捂住脸，咬住自己的指节，嘴里却不断流露出碎片呻吟声，他直直怼向那不同别处的柔滑，满意地看着郑明心措不及防闷哼出声，伸出两根手指插入郑明心口中肆意搅弄，口水不受控制的流出。郑明心此刻濒临崩溃，林阳全然不同以往的反应让他又爱又怕，下了床那么害羞的人怎么一上床这么猛! 林阳掐着郑明心脖子强行翻过了郑明，心的身子，粗大顶着那点旋转，爽的郑明心不自觉收紧了后穴，却又被林阳搂着腰提了起来，一巴掌拍在了屁股上，富有弹性的臀肉微微颤动，鲜红的指印让林阳越发兴奋，郑明心羞耻地差点发出猫叫，“跪好！” 后入式让林阳对美景一览无余，郑明心的背肌收缩，深邃的背沟显露，精瘦的腰与臀瓣形成美好的弧度，全身成了漂亮的粉红色，粗大毫不留情地冲撞，郑明心抱紧沙发背，沙发移动发出声音，嘴里不断发出闷哼，林阳在郑明心肩膀上啃咬，疼痛使得郑明心后穴紧缩，却只能换来身后人又一波不留情的冲撞。

郑明心发誓，他从没想过事情会发展到这步，自己会被林阳抱着在浴缸里操，热水毫不留情地随着冲劲进入甬道刺激的后穴一张一合的收缩，想要让身上的人进的更深，林阳猛地拔出，俯下身舔上了穴口，空虚感使得郑明心抓紧了林阳的头发往自己身下送，舌尖模仿着抽插的运动，却远不能满足已经适应的肠壁，吸引林阳的舌尖，林阳用舌头卷了口小穴里的水吻上了郑明心，薄荷味充斥着唇齿间，”果然，这漱口水味道不错。“ 郑明心羞愤地想要爬出浴缸，却被林阳抓着脚腕拽了回来，摁在浴缸壁上重新进入。

毕竟夜还很长，相爱的人总是不想分离。


	11. chapter 17

chapter 17

Off十分庆幸郑明心在arm生日会上直接对林阳告白，没有人关注身后的他在角落里被gun亲到腿软，否则他那些损友们肯定凑热闹，既拍照又要向gun爆他料。他真的喜欢这个小个子alpha,喜欢到不敢确定关系，不敢像往常一样对着朋友大秀恩爱。  
可此刻再任凭gun亲下去，off觉得自己可能就要在众多朋友面前上演激情真人秀了，身为beta的他都能感觉到一股辣味扑面而来，呛得鼻子发酸，唇舌却依旧被gun纠缠，津液互相交换，gun的吻技出乎意料地好，好到让此刻心焦的off还能分出心神吃醋。眼瞅着有人感觉到信息素变化回过头来看，off急忙推着身前人想要分开，却发现gun纹丝不动，手甚至还从他衬衫的缝隙钻了进去，占尽了便宜。妈的，off急得想要骂娘，用牙使劲咬了一下身前人的嘴唇，带着辣味的血腥味直直灌进喉咙，心脏微微一颤，久违的空气让off连忙吸了几大口，只见gun摸着被他咬出血的嘴唇，冲他一笑，紧接着还没反应过来就感觉身体猛然离开了地面，直接被gun抱上了三楼。他虽然知道gun是个alpha,甚至战斗力很强，可欺骗性的外表让off一直对gun保护欲爆棚，内心甚至还偷偷想过要是gun压不了他，他可以勉强压gun的。可如今被gun公主抱在怀里，off感觉自己大概这辈子也不会有反攻的机会了。  
Gun很生气，他恨不得给刚才亲off的beta来上一拳，可他不能，不仅因为BO保护条例，还因为他该死的没资格吃off的醋。他不是off的谁，他没有资格掰开那些人的手告诉他们别碰他的beta，这种愤怒在off想要推开他时达到了顶峰。

Off被gun直接扔在了床上，力道大到off直接在床上弹了起来，可随即就被扑面而来的辣味信息素熏得趴在了床上，就算他再对信息素不敏感，此刻也能感受到小个子alpha的怒火。Alpha得天独厚的生理优势让此刻酒还没来得及喝两杯的off感到浑身烫得惊人，手抓紧了身下的床单，双腿互相摩擦，身后难以启齿的地方渐渐湿润，水多得让off下意识地收缩后穴，却径直湿了内裤。“shit！”off简直想要掐死此刻屈服于alpha的自己，可偏偏站在床边冷着那堪称漂亮的脸的gun在off眼里性感的惊人，他看着小个子alpha解着休闲衬衫的扣子，一颗又一颗，off的手也伸入了内裤，修长的手指抚慰着自己的分身，当着心爱的人自渎的快感却远远不能弥补此刻后穴的空虚，他想要gun插进来，狠狠地操他，让他从内到外都沾染上gun的气味，可是gun还是站在床边慢条斯理地解着那最后三颗扣子，缓缓露出与外表不符的精壮身材，急得off拉开了自己的裤链，直接扒下了自己的裤子，那双让gun沉迷的大长腿径直暴露在空气中，他掰开自己的腿，让那已经泛滥的地方对着gun,空气中的信息素更浓了，似乎分分钟就能爆炸，可Gun还是站在床边，似乎想要看看他接下来如何表演，他泄气地咬着嘴唇，不知道还要做到哪种地步gun才会消气。  
off知道Gun 为什么生气，可他没有办法向gun解释自己内心的恐慌，这时候，似乎性才是最好的语言。他伸出修长的手指在自己穴口打转，眼角发红，无助地盯着小个子alpha，发现gun根本不为所动，刚想插进去却被gun按住了手，还没反应过来就感受到一根粗大摩擦着自己的手指进入了自己的身体，直接顶到了深处，穴口被撑成了浑圆，off不受控制地发出呻吟，gun摁着off的腿，让腿分到最大，大开大合地操干着身下让人生气的beta，穴道不受控制地分泌着液体，献媚般吸附着侵略者，使得gun的每次抽插都能带出水声。从尾椎传上的快感让口水从off控制不了开合的口中流出，湿润了身下的深蓝床单，嘴里的呻吟被gun顶得破碎。就在off即将到达顶点时，gun猛地抽出自己的分身，穴口无助地一张一合，想要挽留无情的情人，gun的舌头舔上了腿根，双手在自己最爱的大腿上摩擦，off后穴又流出一大波液体，off想要移动位置让gun舔舔此刻空虚的要命的后穴却被gun牢牢箍住腰动不了分毫。off都快哭了，身上那昔日对他言听计从的小个子宝宝不见了，剩的只是一个让人又爱又恨的混蛋alpha。“gun,操我，快点，操进来”off的小腿摩擦着gun的后背，却迟迟得不到满足，“你知道我想要什么，babi” 小个子突然抬起头冲着off绽放了一个和往常别无二致的笑容，手却在穴口打转，时不时伸进去抠挖，在off呻吟后又抽出来。off此刻濒临崩溃，生理性的泪水终于流下，他想要说什么却说不出口，双手搂着gun的脖颈，下身与gun 摩擦，gun看他的样子直接起身，全然不顾自己硬的发烫的性器，弯腰拾起地下的裤子。off此刻终于呜咽出声，自己趴在床上翘起屁股，掰开穴口，”Gun，男朋友，老公，我错了，快操我，狠狠地操我，让我从内到外都是你的气味。“随即就被提着腰撞了进去，准确地操干着那一点，off的性器喷吐着一股一股的精液，后穴也因为高潮喷射出大量液体，”babi,我真的爱死了你对我诚实的样子“，同时收缩的穴道被gun再一次用力操开。


End file.
